


Hurt and Longing

by Virgomafia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra vanilla, Adora gets PTSD, Adora gets raped, Adora goes back to the Fright Zone, Amnesia, Angella Lives (She-Ra), Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra defends Adora, Child Abandonment, Cyborgs, Drugs, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, For the Horde!, Gang Rape, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Hotel Sex, Human Experimentation, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Mermista cheats on Seahawk, Mermista gets trafficked, Overdosing, Parent Micah (She-Ra), Partner Betrayal, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Rape, Rape Recovery, Rope Bondage, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Seahawk is heartbroken, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner Lives (She-Ra), Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Teen Pregnancy, Top Catra (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Vanilla, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgomafia/pseuds/Virgomafia
Summary: Mermista wants to. Adora doesn't.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Mermista (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!! There will be rape, drugs, human trafficking, teen pregnancy, alcohol, kidnapping, death, victim blaming, and cheating. If any of that is triggering, then please do not read this story.

"Take them off." Mermista demanded through gritted teeth. 

"Mermista, I can't." Adora said in a husky voice, "I didn't agr--"

"Take them off!" 

Mermista forced Adora onto her back, and slowly placed her fingers in between the elastic and Adora's hips. She placed her thumbs on top of the fabric and pulled downward. A pair of underwear was added to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

She didn't stop there. Her fingers kept going, and stopped upon feeling something wet. She let her fingers moved about, touching all over the blonde's honeypot. Adora let out a small moan she'd been struggling to hold back as her groin pulsed. 

She put her hand into Adora's ponytail, pulling the band out and letting it fall past her shoulders. She sat on the blonde's lap with her legs wrapping around her torso.

The rush of adrenaline pulsing through her entire body felt so good, she didn't care she was cheating. Mermista bit her lip. Her grasp on Adora's hair tightened. The blonde let out a yelp and her nails dug deeper into Mermista's back. Blood... Sweat... Whatever it was trickled like tears down her back. Mermista's hand moved down to the bottom of Adora's neck. She pulled her in closer. Their nude bodies touched. Dark skin met light. Soon it would become more than just skin. 

Adora threw her head back to get the small strands of hair off her sweat-soaked cheeks. Mermista finally stopped fingering, and instead put her own pussy in the place. She jolted her lower back in a circular motion while biting her lip. 

"Why am I doing all the work?!" Mermista shouted, "Help already!"

Tears formed in Adora's eyes as she was forced to move. 

Though the temperature in the room had gone up, Adora's skin was as cold as ice. 

Nobody else had seemed to notice how flirtatious Mermista had gotten over the past few months. It started out as loving gazes, then it became touches and clever pickup lines. Then came the invitation to come to Salineas that fateful night. Despite her gut telling her something was wrong, Adora hadn't caught on to the danger she was in until a nude and drunk Mermista forced her down and began stripping her. Every touch was bitter and cruel. Mermista showed no remorse as she eventually bound and gagged the girl. She fucked her from behind for what seemed like hours until Adora eventually passed out. 

After what seemed like an everlasting nightmare, Adora's eyes fluttered open to the thin rays of the morning peeking through the drawn curtains. The shocking realization came that she wasn't in her room hit her like a skiff to the stomach. 

No matter, Adora kept her hopes up that this was some sort of hellish nightmare. But all of that faded to despair and fear at the moment she gazed upon the sleeping figure beside her. 

Slowly Mermista awoke, stretching. Strands of blue hair stuck to her red cheeks. The princess of Salineas sat up and stretched her arms, exposing her bare breasts from beneath the covers. Her eyes shifted to gaze upon Adora, but she didn't seem to show an ounce of guilt or remorse. Instead a small smile spread across her lips. "Get dressed, and get your ass out of here before anyone sees you." Were the first words she said to the shaken girl.

Adora was quick to get her clothing on, and didn't really give too much care into the fact that her shirt was inside out. 

"Ooohh Mermistaaaaaaa!"

"Shit!" Upon hearing the voice outside the door, Mermista began to panic.

Just as the door was thrown open, Mermista harshly threw Adora into the closet.

"My dear, sweet, darling Mermista!" Seahawk chorused as he not-so-gracefully entered, "There you are, illuminated by the gleam of the morning sun!" He was quick to throw his arms around her, but his gentle touch triggered a pain in the aggressive scratches on her back. 

"Uuuggghhhhhhh." Mermista groaned, and quickly shoved him off. "Seahawk, what are you doing here?"

Adora listened to the muffled conversations through the door of the closet. In fear of her life, she stayed quieter than the time she'd accidentally found her way into Hordack's sanctum at a young age. She feared for her life, holding her hands to her mouth.

"I'd wait a thousand years to caress you, my darling!" Adora heard Seahawk sing out.

Just moments later, she felt herself being thrust out of the closet and into the bright bedroom. The princess of Salineas opened the window and turned to Adora. "Climb out an there'll be a boat waiting right there to take you back to Brightmoon." Her face darkened and she grabbed the collar of Adora's jacket. "If anyone finds out about what happened last night, I swear to fucking god, I'll ruin your life." 

Adora slowly climbed out the window, and just as promised, there was a boat waiting for her. Between her and the captain, there was no conversation the entire ride. She felt sick, as if a part of her had been torn away forcefully. She struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes, until the warmth on her cheeks disappeared. Mermista's words echoed through her head in a loop. Every place she was touched pulsed and hurt. Her body felt dirty, grainy. She planned on taking a long shower. She let down her messy ponytail and let her hair blow in the sickeningly salty air as she bottled all of her emotions inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow notice something is off about Adora, and attempt to help her.   
> (This is a short chapter)

Mermista's painful touches began to throb and sting. Burns and sores formed on Adora's body as she jolted. Her arms and legs flailed about as she struggled to free herself from the grasp. Her screams were muffled by the many hands going over her mouth. The room began to spin; the lights grew brighter an brighter until they were blinding, and-

Adora bolted up in cold sweat. Her eyes darted around the room, and immediately a wave of relief swept over her body upon the realization that she was in fact in her own room... Alone. She swallowed the vile in the back of her throat and clutched her chest as she caught her breath. 

It had been but a week since that horrible night. One week of not sleeping. Everytime she closed her eyes, she felt as though she was immediately transported back to Salineas. 

"Hey Glimmer..." A groggy Bow groaned out. 

Glimmer opened an eye to gaze at her half-asleep friend beside her. "What do you want, Bow?" She asked, a bit annoyed at being woken up. 

"Are you awake?"

With a scoff, Glimmer grunted, "I am now, thanks to you."

"Okay... Good... To..." The boy drifted back to sleep and immediately began to snore quite loudly.

Glimmer felt frustration and anger boil inside her as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at Bow. 

"What?! Huh?!" Bow bolted up and looked left and right, "Glimmer? What happened?"

"You woke me up, so now you're awake too." The princess declared. 

"I woke you up?" 

"You were talking in your sleep again!"

"Wha-" Bow gasped, "I don't talk in my sleep!" 

"You do it a lot, Bow!" 

Glimmer flopped down, and Bow followed. Then the two were silent as they stared at the ceiling. 

"Is it just me, or is something off about Adora?" Bow asked after a while. 

"I've noticed too." Glimmer replied, "She's been really paranoid and sad since she came back from Salineas."

"I've been checking on her a lot, and I don't think she's been sleeping much." 

"You don't think Mermista did something to her, do you?"

"What?" His eyes widened and he sat up, "No. I don't know what she could've done to her. But she has been acting pretty weird lately." 

Adora watched the shadows on the ceiling move about as the wind swayed the trees outside. All the sleepiness in her body was gone. All she could do was wait for the sun to shine through or for Bow to come check on her. Due to his constant visits, she knew he was worried about her, but whenever she tried to announce her feelings aloud, Mermista's threats echoed through her head. All she could do was hope her brain would eventually forget it ever happened... Misplace the memory of that night... Of the pain in her abdomen... Of the smell of alcohol in Mermista's breath... Of everything... 

Suddenly Adora caught a glimpse of something form before her. In a puff of pink glitter, Bow and Glimmer appeared in the room. 

"I doubt she's even awake." Glimmer whispered, "So why not wake her up like you did to me?"

"I didn't mean to." Bow replied. 

"Let's just go back. This is pointless. She's clearly asleep."

Adora took a deep breath and slowly sat up. "You guys, I'm awake."

"Did we wake you up?" Bow asked with a bit of concern in his voice. 

"No, I've been awake for a while now." 

Glimmer slowly walked over to her and with one glance her eyes widened, "Adora, how long has it been since you've slept? You look exhausted." 

"I-" Adora put her head down upon the realization she couldn't lie, "It's been a while..." 

"Are you stressed?!" Bow asked, "Have we been putting too much pressure on you?! We're so sorry! I'll be a better friend and make sure you're not too stressed! Okay?!" 

With a small smile, the blonde shook her head, "I'm not stressed, I promise I'm fine. Just a bit of insomnia is all I guess."

"Did something happen with you and Mermista?" Glimmer wondered aloud. 

A lump in Adora's throat formed and her eyes began to sting. "No... She didn't do anything... Nothing happened." She was able to force a smile that seemed to convince her friends that she was alright. 

"Okay... But we're staying with you to make sure you actually get some sleep tonight, okay?" Bow told her. 

"Alright, thanks." Adora laid down with Bow and Glimmer on either side of her, and she closed her eyes. 

The flashbacks began again for so long until her eyes opened once more into the dark room with the warmth of her friends. She would've been comforted, but the shaking fear that one of them would suddenly start fingering her persisted as she slowly drifted in and out of sleep all night. 

Mermista bit her lip and took a sip from the glass of whiskey on the floor beside her. There she was, sitting in her closet as she drank. The more the musky taste touched her lips, the more her pussy throbbed, begging for more. As much as Seahawk pleasured her, it was nothing like what Adora made her feel. That was the night she was able to set free her fantasies, but not all of them... She had so much more she wanted to try. 

No... 

She needed to try it. She was going to do whatever it took to get to that girl again... Whatever. It. Took. Adora was going to be her sex slave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is thrown off track, and struggles to control an important part of herself.

'Everything's okay...' Adora thought to herself, 'It won't happen again.' 

She sat in the war room, trying her hardest to listen as Angella spoke. All the sounds around her just clumped together into a high pitched screech in her left ear. 

"Adora? Are you there?" 

Adora snapped back into reality to see everyone gazing at her with concern. "What? Yeah, I'm here. What were you saying?"

"What do you think of the plan?" Glimmer repeated herself with slight annoyance in her voice. 

"Uh... Yeah! It's good. I like it." She assured her with thumbs up. 

"Okay then... Let's go." 

As everyone headed toward the woods, Perfuma made an attempt to converse with Mermista. 

"Have you noticed something seems off about Adora?" She asked. 

"Uh... Not really. Why?" Mermista responded.

"Oh, her harmony just seems off balance."

"I can, like, talk to her or whatever if that's cool."

Perfuma gave her a small smile, "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Mermista." 

At the edge of the woods, Glimmer repeated the team everyone would be in. "So Perfuma and Frosta, Netossa and Spinnerella, me and Bow, and that leaves Mermista with Adora."

Adora felt her heart sink to her stomach. She clutched her chest. A lump in her throat appeared as she held back an anxiety attack. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Adora?" Bow asked, "If you don't feel-"

"I promise, I'm okay." Adora fixed her posture, "I got this." 

Raising an eyebrow, Bow and Glimmer gazed at one another with concern for their friend.

The last few meetings, the princess had made the decision to split the woods up into sections, and gave each team a section to guard. If the Horde passed through their section first, they'd alert the others. Simple enough.

As the 2 hid within their section of the woods, the only noise that surrounded them were the soft murmurs coming from all directions. 

'She won't do it again.' Adora thought to herself, 'She won't do it again. Just pretend you're okay.'

"Adora." 

Mermista's voice broke the silence. 

Adora slowly turned her head to gaze upon the person she feared most. "Yeah?"

"Perfuma wanted me to, like, make sure you were fine or whatever."

"Well, you can tell her I am because nothing's bothering me..." She was ready to change the subject, and to get her point across, she shifted her attention back to watching for any sign of the Horde. It was all she could do to get her attention away from the terrifying possibilities. She taking her eyes off of her partner was a huge mistake, for a pair of hands went over her mouth.

Mermista's harsh voice whispered in her ear, "If you scream, I will fucking kill you." Her breath tanged with alcohol tickled Adora's nose. The screams she was holding back burned her throat, and came out as ever flowing tears from her blue eyes. 

It wasn't long before it began again. The first thing that happened was Mermista's arms wrapping themselves around Adora, her blue hair tickling the cheek of her teammate. Adora felt a sting on her neck as Mermista gave her a small bruise. 

"Do you know what that means?" Mermista asked, "It means ownership. You're mine, Adora. You're my slave. Whenever I want you, you'll come to me. If you don't, you'll be punished severely."

Adora felt sick as soon as she felt herself being fingered, before their lips touched. She tensed herself up, until she was pinched down there painfully. As her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the taste of Mermista's lipstick grew from bitter to sweet. 

"You're wet. You're enjoying yourself. Aren't you?" Mermista whispered, "Good. You'd better be getting used to this."

Just mere seconds later, the girls were alerted, and Mermista was quick to sober up and push Adora off of her.

Adora had barely any time to compose herself before she headed over to the section the Horde was spotted in.

"Took you guys long enough." Glimmer muttered under her breath before turning to face the two. "Adora, get ready."

Adora took a deep breath to stop herself from trembling, and stood up straight, holding up her sword, she exclaimed, "For the honor of Grayskull!" But nothing happened. "Uh... Let me try that again..." Sweat rolled down her forehead. "For the honor of Grayskull!" 

"Why can't you transform all of the sudden?!" Frosta asked in a harsh tone. 

"I don't know..." Adora shifted her eyes down to the sword. 

"Maybe you should sit this one out." Bow suggested. 

"Alright..." Sighing in defeat, Adora sat down.

"Here they come!" Glimmer announced and ran into battle. 

Adora's heart stirred about, and jolted into a near stop as Mermista turned to glare at her. There was something in her eyes at that moment that left Adora feeling helpless. It was right then that she knew Mermista was dead serious about everything she had said... And there was more to come...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora learns what happens when she steps out of line.

Adora's eyes burst open and she sat up, coughing the water out of her lungs.

Her head pounded, with her groin and breasts in unimaginable pain. She had no memory of the previous events that led up to this moment. The concrete beneath her was wet; a horrid smell making her gag. The only source of light was a dim, blinking bulb on the ceiling. She was completely nude, and her hair was a mess. 'No! I can't do this anymore!' The realization hit her so suddenly. She had remembered what happened. She remembered her nails digging into her palms as she stood her ground. She remembered the feeling of Mermista grabbing a fistful of her hair. She remembered getting water-logged... And now she was wherever here was. Her body was stiff, and she struggled to stand up. Her legs ached with every step she took. She had one objective: get out of here. Adora turned her head upon the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

Mermista's silhouette could be made out from the dim glow in the room. 

Adora's eyes widened, and she sighed in relief at the sight of someone familiar, "Mermista, what's going on? Where are we?"

SNAP

Adora fell on all fours in pain with the crack of a whip. It didn't stop there, the cracking popped her ears, and left her bare back numb. It took her all of her might to keep her eyes dry. 

"Stand up. Now." Mermista's voice was harsh and filled with rage. 

Adora quickly got to her feet, her heart racing in preparation for whatever was to come. She bit her lip to hold in her wails as her hands were tied behind her back. A blindfold was placed over her eyes.

It began again. Knicks from the tip of a blade caressed her arms, legs, and torso. 

As Mermista began to fuck her hard, Adora's raced over the past few weeks. It was almost every night they met, and she was raped. But as it went on, Adora felt her longing to cry was slowly fading. As Mermista's pussy was thrusting through her, Adora felt nothing. She felt the shine in her eyes disappear. 

'This is my life now.' She thought to herself. 

"Do you know why you're here?" Mermista whispered, "You didn't listen to me, and this is your punishment."

"It won't happen again." Adora said, "I promise."

"It better fucking not." Mermista grabbed onto her hair, "You should consider yourself lucky that I won't need you for the next few days. Seahawk's gonna be home." 

Adora blacked out not soon after and awoke on a boat on the way to Brightmoon. Her clothes were back on, her hair back in a ponytail. The smell of rot and blood was gone, and she felt clean. It was like she'd been showered. 

She picked her sword up and stared at her reflection in the blade. The bags under her eyes still remained, and seemed bigger than before. The shine in her eyes were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking discovery, lots of lies, and Adora finds herself breaking down.

A rage boiled up inside Mermista. Sweat rolled down her forehead as a bitter taste formed in her mouth. Shoving something in her pocket, she burst out of the bathroom and approached Seahawk with a scowl on her face.

"Is something the matter, my dear Mermista?" Seahawk asked with his hands up. 

"I need to see Adora like, right now!" Mermista demanded. 

"For whatever reason?"

"Just take me to see her right now!" 

Despite being suddenly put on edge, Seahawk smiled, "Anything for you, my dearest!"

The entire boat ride was quiet and awkward. Everytime Seahawk began to belt out into a shanty, Mermista would shoot him down with a glare. Her eyes were glazed over with a rage and a fear as she gazed down at something in her hand. 

With a smile, Bow ran into Glimmer's room. "Mermista and Seahawk are here!" 

"What?!" Glimmer looked over, "They are?!

"Mermista came to see Adora for some reason." 

Glimmer grabbed onto Bow and teleported them to Adora's room.

Adora slowly backed away at the sight of Mermista alongside Seahawk. She forced a smile to hide the throbbing of her heart. "Hey, Mermista." She said casually. 

"What's up?" Glimmer said, only to grunt at being ignored. 

Mermista dashed past the others and grabbed Adora tightly by the collar. "Do you fucking know what you did to me?!"

The past month raced through Adora's head. Every little thing that had gotten her even slightly punished came to mind.

A flash of something clutched tightly in Mermista's fist left a pit in Adora's stomach. Her heart began to pound at an unimaginably fast pace. Her mouth filled with a sour taste, but soon it quickly faded away. How could Mermista be so damn bold to throw the blame on her?

"I-" Adora had no idea what to say. 

"You better be sorry! This is all because of you!" Mermista was quick to shout back, "My life is fucking ruined thanks to you!" 

Bow shifted his eyes away from the scene, uncomfortable with the foul language at play. He stood stiff, as Glimmer had no idea what was going on. 

"My darling," Seahawk hesitantly approached her, "Is something going on?"

Mermista shot around to meet his eyes with a deep glare. "Like I'd totally tell you! Because as soon as I tell you, you're, like, gonna leave me or whatever! Because Adora apparently, like, wouldn't do anything!" 

With a quick but gentle motion, Seahawk grabbed ahold of her hands. "Mermista, have I ever left you for any reason? You know you can tell me anything. Sailor's honor."

With a grunt, Mermista shot her eyes down and held out a positive pregnancy test. The room went dead quiet. Nobody knew what to say as they looked at one another. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Seahawk finally spoke. 

"It's not mine?" His voice was shaky, "You-you cheated..." 

"Seahawk... I'm sorry..." Mermista hung her head low. 

"But why?" 

In her head, Adora knew Mermista didn't really have much of a reason for doing what she did. 

"It was Adora." 

Adora lifted her head up and her eyes widened. 

"What?! Adora would never!" Glimmer exclaimed then turned to look at her friend, "Right?"

"I told her I didn't want to, but she wouldn't stop..." Mermista lied, even going as far as shedding a few tears. 

"Adora, you didn't do that, right?" Bow asked, "Right?"

Adora felt sick to her stomach. The room began to spin as everyone gazed at her with concern and anger. Chills went up her spine and then she met Mermista's glare.

The room was hot and stuffy. Adora got claustrophobia and ran past everyone. Despite hearing someone calling her name, she kept going until she found herself somewhere in the woods. She didn't feel anything... She didn't feel anything... She didn't feel anything... Then it all hit her like an axe. 

She dropped to her knees and her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably. Every place she'd been touched pulsed in unimaginable pain. Her ears rung. She couldn't believe it... Mermista was blaming her for everything... 

Breaking her shell, Adora looked up after hearing a rustling. She turned her head up opon seeing a shadow pass in the corner of her eye. Then she met a pair of eyes filled with malice. 

"Hey, Adora."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora seek comfort in the least likely of places

Catra smirked as she began to circle the blonde. "So, why are you alone in the woods like this? Is it too hard to be She-ra?"

"Leave me alone." Adora choked out. 

"Have you realized how stupid you are?" 

"Catra, leave me alone." 

Catra knelt down to Adora, uncomfortably close, "Have your 'friends' finally left you to die alone?"

"I said leave me alone!" Adora pushed her away before breaking back down with tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Adora hicced and cried. 

Catra's eyes widened in fear and shock, goosebumps forming across her arms. Never in her life had she seen Adora like this. She knew something was wrong.

"Adora, what happened?" She asked, trying not to sound too desperate. Upon getting no response, Catra grabbed Adora's wrists with claws and all, "Seriously, Adora! What happened?! I've never seen you like this!" 

"It doesn't matter!" Adora pushed her away before collapsing back down again, "You wouldn't believe me, no one does..." 

Suddenly a rage boiled up in Catra as she came to a realization. "It was those princesses, wasn't it?! What did they do to you?!" 

Adora avoided the gaze of anger and desperation in Catra's eyes as she continued to push for an explanation. 

"Okay, fine." Catra stood up, "Then you're coming back to the Fright Zone with me where there aren't any princesses." And she immediately realized she was wrong, "As least not ones that'll leave you like this!"

"Catra, I'm not going back!" Adora managed to choke out. 

"Yes. You are! Being with those stupid rebels is clearly too dangerous! So come on back to where you belong since clearly it's too hard for you to tell me what they did to you." Catra demanded as she grabbed Adora but the wrist tightly, drawing blood, and began to drag her with lots of force. 

Using what little energy she had left, Adora struggled to pull away, but her efforts were in vain. Every attempt only made Catra pull harder. Then she stopped and gazed at Adora in shock, eyes widened. Her mouth tasted bitter, and she felt nauseated. She was left dumbfounded at the words Adora shouted. 

"What did you say?" Catra was able to ask. 

"She raped me!" Adora repeated, "And no one believes me!"

"Who raped you?!" Catra left go. 

"Mermista..." 

"The water one-" Catra stopped her rude remark, and got an idea, "Come back to the Fright Zone with me."

"Catra, I already said-"

"Just for tonight! You can go back to being a princess in the morning, okay?" 

The risks were endless. Adora knew she'd be betraying the rebellion if she did this... But after what Mermista did... Throwing her under the tank like that...

Adora got to her feet and wiped the dust off her clothes. "Promise this isn't a trap?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Catra said, but to relieve her ex-friend a bit more, she added, "And if I do try anything, you can go all She-ra on me or whatever. Okay? So relax!" She gave Adora a playful shove. Her ears perked up upon hearing a small hint of laughter come from Adora. And with that, their walk back to the past began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora spends her first night in the Fright Zone in a long time

Catra and Adora backed themselves up against the wall as a large group of soldiers walked by. Hiding in the shadows, the girls smiled at one another due to their shared memories as children.

When the coast was clear, the two ran across the hall and made their way to Catra's quarters. The door closed behind them and they sighed in relief. 

"Glad you remembered your way around this dump." Catra said. 

"How could I forget?" Adora replied, "I mean considering all those times we hid from being chased."

"What? Not us." Catra said sarcastically, "We never got into trouble."

The two girls smiled and giggled together for the first time in months. They sat down beside one another after calming down, and Catra spoke. 

"Tell me what hap-"

"Hey, Catra! My best bud!" 

Upon seeing Scorpia in the doorway, Catra quickly stood up and ran over, "Scorpia, what are you doing here?!" 

"Well earlier, I couldn't find you, and I got really worried, but I still had work to do. Lots of papers to sign, stuff to carry, you know! But I couldn't look for you, so I decided to check if you were back and safe!" With a big smile, Scorpia scooped Catra into a tight hug until her eye caught Adora and she set the agitated magicat down. "Oh! Adora! Good to see you-" Then she stopped as her mind processed what- or who- she was seeing before her. "Adora! What are you doing here?! Are you trying to hurt Catra?! Are you gonna break her heart?! Are you gonna leave her in a puddle of tears?!" She once again grabbed tightly onto Catra and readied herself to sting the blonde before her. 

"Scorpia! It's fine!" Catra shouted, "Adora's..." She took a deep breath, "Spending a night with me... And she'll be gone in the morning..." She sat down beside her shaken guest. 

"Oh, okay!" Scorpia smiled at the two. Seeing Catra relaxed without any tension was incredible to her. 

Catra grabbed Adora's hands, putting then to her own chest. "Adora, please tell me what happened." 

Adora's shoulders tensed up, her fingers digging into Catra's hands, "Okay, fine, after she goes..." 

The two girls turned their heads to see Scorpia still standing there, resting her chin on her pincers. A smile was frozen on her face as her eyes sparkled. 

"Scorpia, get out!" Catra hissed. 

"Okay, okay, let me know if she hurts you! Or mentally scars you in any way!" Scorpia shouted as she walked out. 

Finally they were alone. Catra once again sat across from Adora. Their equally dull eyes met, and Adora took a deep breath. 

"Okay... I'm ready..." Adora whispered, and then began to speak, "Mermista raped me after inviting me over to Salineas a month ago... She's been doing it almost every night since... Then she became pregnant... And told everyone that it was me who made her do it... And I think everyone's siding with her... So I left... And you found me..." She hung her head low, wishing for tears to come from her dried eyes. She was taken aback by the sudden embrace Catra pulled her into.

"Adora, trust me when I say this." Catra said, "Next time we battle, she's going to get it from me. And I mean it!" 

"Thanks, Catra..."

As the lights turned off, the 2 girls laid down, holding each other close. 

"Ready for some gossip?" Catra asked with some smile in her voice. 

"Go on.." Adora replied. 

"So Lonnie is totally secretly dating Scorpia! There's no doubt about it!" 

"Is it as obvious as Kyle and Rogelio?"

"Woah, hell no! Not that obvious! But they're holding hands, always blushing around each other, then I caught Lonnie going into Scorpia's room with her!"

"Have you confronted them yet?"

"What?! No! If rather just watch how dumb they look sneaking around and giving each other random kisses while I spy on them!"

As Adora started laughing out loud, Catra began to feel warm inside again. She smiled, and nuzzled her head to Adora's chest. They both fell silent as they took in each other's warmth. 

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's torso, and their eyes closed. The only sound filling their ears was the electrical buzzing that would lull them to sleep as children. 

Before drifting off to sleep, the last thing, Adora saw was Catra's smile, and she was able to get a full night of sleep for the first time in weeks. She felt at peace for just that moment. 

Mermista looked out the window. She was alone, as Seahawk was getting a moment to himself. She put her hand to her stomach and bit her lip. 

"You better be fucking worth it." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora returns to Brightmoon, but feels like everyone is pitted against her.

The walk back through the woods was awkward. After awakening in the Fright Zone by Catra's side, she found it hard to part. The painful throbbing of Mermista's evil touches was gone; now being replaced with the soft tingles from Catra that carressed her whole body in an unimaginable warmth. 

Not once that night did Catra touch Adora in any sexual way, and Adora was greatful. Yet there was something that still twinged at her heart: the amount of hurt in Catra's voice when she was leaving. She clutched her chest and looked up at the kingdom of Brightmoon that she was approaching.

"Adora!" Bow, exclaimed as he ran over, "Where did you go?! What happened?! Were you attacked?!" 

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Adora said, "I just needed to be alone." But she wasn't alright. From the moment she left Catra's grasp, she felt empty... Incomplete... It was like a big part of her was taken away. 

As the two walked up to her room, Adora felt as though she was being watched. She felt daggers being stared right through her stomach. 

"Hey, Glimmer! I found Adora!" Bow said to the princess they passed. 

Glimmer replied by simply scoffing. "So?" 

Adora nails dug into her palms; her eyes to her boots. She felt as though she wanted to throw up. 

The first moment she got alone, she stretched her arms up; her lower back being slightly revealed. Taking off her shirt, she looked back at the mirror behind her to see the clawmarks from all of the battles in the past. 

'She hurt you...' Adora reminded herself, 'So why do you feel this way?' 

Running her hands through her hair, Glimmer grunted. "I can't BELIEVE Adora!" 

While tidying up, Bow replied, "But I don't think it's her fault."

"What? So it's Mermista's?!"

"No! I just think there may be more to the story that what we know." 

"Like WHAT?!"

"I don't know... But it can't be as simple as Adora forcing herself onto Mermista."

"It doesn't matter! It's still rape!" 

"But we don't know that!"

Glimmer buried her face into her pilow and screamed. 

Bow took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow?" Glimmer asked, disappointed. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, it'll just be for a week." 

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"Just helping my dads out with something, and seeing one of my brothers." 

Glimmer looked down, but then Bow spoke once more, "Glimmer, while I'm gone, please try talking to Adora."

"I don't know..." Glimmer replied, "I don't know if I can trust her anymore."

"But we still don't know for sure if it was her fault. So please try."

"Fine." Glimmer rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face. 

The evening drew near. Adora remained alone, aside from Bow checking up on her twice. The starless sky was orange, and the feeling in Adora's chest wouldn't leave. So she stood up and headed toward the Whispering Woods. 

Walking through, she silently pleaded to herself for Catra to be there. Then she stopped and her lips curved into a smile at the figure standing before her. And she spoke two words. 

"Hey, Catra."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy is giving Mermista a hard time

She was always uncomfortable. Always hot. Everywhere she went, there were eyes on her. She felt as though there was sand beneath her skin. Her ankles were constantly swollen and sore. Mermista put her hand to her stomach and grunted after throwing up for the third time that week. 

Seahawk sat by her side, holding her long blue strands of hair from her face as she regurgitated again. He put a single calloused hand to her back and stroked it gently.

The tile beneath Mermista was cold. She quivered with saliva on her chin and her heard pounding. 

While softly humming to himself, Seahawk wiped her chin and tear stained cheeks. He slowly helped her back into bed.

"This is shitty." Mermista grumbled.

Not knowing what else to say, he simply asked her, "Is there anything I can get you?"

With a scoff, Mermista said, "Because this baby apparently controla my diet now, I want mayonnaise and relish."

"Mixed together?"

The princess simply nodded and turned her head from him. 

Seahawk headed out to please Mermista. He'd been hurt by what happened. He didn't know whose side to take, not without enough evidence.

Mermista would be alone for just a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. Whenever she was this stressed, she would let the taste of whiskey touch her lips. Yet Seahawk wanted to keep the stupid child that was ruining her life. 

No. It was Adora... Adora was the reason this had happened. Mermista craved the feelings she felt upon dominating Adora. The feeling of nails digging into her back... The soft moans escaping the blonde's lips... The way the fluids rushed inside her... Melting her brain... She bit her lip, slowly combing her hair back with a single hand. 

Hearing Seahawk near his return, the princess grumbled. She had resented him since the first night she and Adora had sex. 

'Just leave already!' She wanted to shout. But without alcohol... She didn't have the courage to speak her mind. It wasn't that she was shy, but she was... 

Entering the room, Seahawk held back his loud entrance, as not to give Mermista a headache. He knew she was extremely irritable and in pain... Lots of it. 

After giving her the disgusting sludge that would appease her cravings, he sat beside her as he ran his fingers through her long blue locks. He remembered the day he swore he'd help her take care of the child... Even though deep down... He just knew... She was going to get rid of it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora sleeps in, while Glimmer and Angella have a talk.

This was how the past few days went for Adora:  
6:00 - She'd wake up in the Fright Zone beside Catra.  
6:10 - She'd be heading back to Brightmoon.  
7:00 - She'd arrive, only to have Angella attempt to converse with her (but for obvious reasons it was really awkward).  
7:05 - Alone.  
10:00 - Glimmer would come into her room to check on her.  
10:02 - Glimmer would leave.  
10:03 - Alone.  
19:00 - Go to decided meeting place in the Whispering Woods.  
19:30 - Arrive in the Fright Zone.  
20:00 - Scorpia comes by.  
21:00 - Fall asleep in Catra's embrace. 

Then it would start again. The hours she was alone were a blur, as there was only one person on her mind. Despite being falsely accused for assault, she was starting to feel better... No... Catra was making her feel better. As wrong as it felt to think, returning to that horrible place was one of her best decisions ever... 

As she was nuzzled up close to Catra's chest, a distant but familiar voice filled her ears. 

"Catra, get up! You're late!" 

Adora's eyes fluttered open to suddenly have Catra's warmth taken from her. 

The feline sat up, using the blanket to hide Adora's attendance. "The hell do you want, Lonnie?" Catra asked with a groan. 

"I was told to get you because it's seven!" Lonnie replied. Her arms were crossed in an attempt to be as intimidating as possible. Her hazel eyes slowly drifted to a person shape underneath Catra's covers, "There someone in here with you?"

Sneering, Catra answered with, "I was gonna say it was Scorpia to get rid of you, but I almost forgot. You had her last night." 

Lonnie felt her face heat up in embarrassment as Adora stifled a laugh. Quickly the Horde soldier pulled the covers back, her eyes widening. "Adora?! What the hell, Catra?! I'm reporting this!" 

Catra was quick to get to her feet and grab Lonnie tightly by the shoulders. "Report this and EVERYONE will find out about you and Scorpia."

Muttering something under her breath, Lonnie pulled away. "Fine. But I don't want to see her again."

When the girls were alone, they began laughing hysterically. Adora wiped away her tears and calmed down.

Catra looked down. "You can't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how busy it is all day here! You literally won't be able to leave! And I have no idea where to put you!"

Adora put a hand on her shoulder. " Catra, I grew up here too."

Still skeptical, Catra nodded, "Whatever. Just don't get your ass caught." 

Taking a moment to hesitate, Angella knocked on Glimmer's door. "Glimmah? Are you in there?' 

"Hey, Mom." Glimmer replied after answering. She was melancholic; lonely without Bow and unsure of Adora.

"Are you alright?" Asked Angella, "With everything that's been happening..."

"I'm fine, Mom. Just... I don't know what to think about her anymore."

"Come walk with me." 

Running out of options, Catra decided to leave Adora with Scorpia. "Don't tell ANYONE she's here!" Catra warned as she headed out. 

The moment Scorpia was alone with Adora, she narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning?" She quizzed. 

"Nothing." Adora replied, "Catra's just helping me out with something." 

"Then what? Are you gonna abandon her?! Break her heart?! Leave her with crippling doubt and sadness?! Will you attack her?!"

"What? No."

"Are you gonna rape her?! Please! Please don't! Because thats one of the worst things you can do to someone!" 

Adora looked down. "I know... Believe me... I know." 

"It's like getting a huge part of you snatched away! And no one cares!"

Adora understood. "Yeah... Exactly." 

Scorpia took notice, "You know how it feels?" 

"Yeah. I.. Do..." It felt good to finally admit it. She was taken aback at being scooped up into a hug. 

As Glimmer and Angella walked side by side, they talked. 

"Glimmah." Angella said, "Please tell me how you feel about this situation." 

"I don't know!" Glimmer shouted, "I don't really think Adora did anything wrong, but I don't think Mermista did either!" 

Angella nodded, understanding. "I know how you feel, Glimmah, but you need to understand you're going to have to make a decision."

Glimmer took a moment to think, "I'll talk to Adora when she cones back."

"-and after that, he tried to do it again." Scorpia explained, "And I was freaking out! It was wild. So I stung him... Really hard... I think it killed him... But that was the first time I'd ever stung anyone before..." She looked down at her pincers for a moment, "But everything turned out okay. It didn't happen again." She smiled, "Whp don't you tell me what happened?"

Adora took a deep breath, "Okay. It started out with her flirting with me, then she invited me, she got really drunk, then... Raped me..." Just talking about it made her feel sick to her stomach, but she explained everything... Everytime it happened... The pregnancy reveal.... Everything... 

Suddenly she felt Scorpia put an arm around her. "I have a grand idea! Why don't you start a support group or something?! I mean I would, but you know... Being a force captain and all. But you could totally do it! And maybe I'll start one here in the Fright Zone!"

Standing outside the door, Lonnie heard everything. She felt envious of how much confidence Scorpia had talking about what had happened. She disappeared around the corner. 

The orange sunset stretched over the trees. The air was humid, and perfect temperature. In the slow evening, Catra walked with Adora out of the Fright Zone.

"You coming tomorrow?" Catra asked, though she already knew the answer.

Adora shook her head. She couldn't, as Bow would be returning, "I'm sorry, Catra. But-"

"Whatever." Catra walked away with her claws digging into her palms. She felt no remorse leaving Adora alone in the middle of the Fright Zone.

The rest of the escape was difficult, but she made it out. Walking toward Brightmoon, she suddenly stopped as Glimmer appeared in front of her. 

"Adora?" She said, "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't use military times, but I'm assuming that's what Adora is used to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new truth is revealed

Glimmer struggled to keep her cool as she paced back and forth. "Adora, tell me what happened."

Adora felt incomplete again the moment she returned to Brightmoon; which felt backwards. Nothing in her head made sense, "I-"

"Was it you or Mermista? That's all I wanna know!" Glimmer interrupted. She was extremely agitated at this point.

Adora didn't know what to do. She was scared of the outcome no matter what she'd choose, but she had to say something. "Mermista..." She finally admitted.

"What do you mean it was Mermista? What even happened?" Glimmer pushed, and continued to push for answers, "Come on, Adora! You need to spill already!" She was getting agitated. 

"She raped me, okay?!"

Glimmer suddenly stopped talking, and she gazed up at Adora's anxious expression; pleading for a friend to understand and listen. "Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean she raped you?!" 

"It's not what it sounds like at all! I promise!" Adora tried to assure her (even though she thought otherwise herself). 

The princess scoffed in reply, "And what's that supposed to mean?! She raped you and that's all there is to it! Were you ever gonna say anything to me or Bow? Or anyone for that matter?! So tell me. Did she do it once?! If not, how many times?! Have all those times you've disappeared at night, you just met up with Mermista?!"

"I..." Adora took a deep breath to gather the courage to admit the truth, "Thirty four times..."

"Thirty four times?! And you didn't say anything?! Why?!"

"She was blackmailing me... And threatened to kill me on multiple occasions."

"And now she's pregnant with your child... Perfect!" Glimmer threw her arms up in frustration. In a quick move, she grabbed onto Adora's wrist, "You're telling all of this to my mom." And with that, she teleported them both to see Angella. 

Admitting everything to Angella was surprisingly easy. Adora did find herself having to go into uncomfortable details. Still just talking about it made her queasy. After asking question after question, the queen of Brightmoon had declared that "any such happening to occur in the future would result in the end of the alliance with the kingdom of Salineas, and the banishment of Princess Mermista from the kingdom of Brightmoon."

Everything seemed a bit better, but something still lingered on her mind. The feeling in her chest when Catra had left her... The tears stuck in her eyes and remaining there. The way her cheeks heated up. The knots in her stomach. Laying in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She threw her forearm over her eyes and drifted off to a long night of restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gathers the courage to confront Mermista.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is extremely heavy and disturbing, as it includes very heavy topics. There will be a TL;DR in notes at the end.

Adora took a deep breath as she reassured herself that nothing would happen. No one knew she was going, and only planned to be gone a short while. If things did happen to go sour, she'd run.

It wasn't long until she arrived to their predetermined meetup spot. She wiggled the key into the door until she heard it click, and hesitantly swung it open. She was immediately greeted with an underwhelmingly mellow scene. The hotel room had a yellow tone to it with one of the beds containing Mermista calmly smoking a cigarette (despite being pregnant). Her blue hair was down, falling past her shoulders.Adora would be lying to herself if she though she wasn't even slightly beautiful.

Adora had always thought Mermista was pretty. She admired how she always put in so much effort to make herself up every morning no matter the situation. There was one morning she did watch her get ready; albeit she was tied up and nude.

"Glad you could make it, Adora." Were the first words Mermista spoke. Holding her cigarette over the ashtray, she tapped the top of it to let the ash at the tip fall, "We have a lot to talk about. So close the door."

Biting her lip, Adora nodded and closed the door. She felt like she was being cut off from the rest of the world. The silence in the room lingered as Adora gazed around the room. On the nightstand and table were beer bottles galore. The smell of tobacco and alcohol lingered. "Are you gonna keep it?" She asked.

"Hell no!" Mermista exclaimed, "I never wanted a fucking child! I've been spending the past few weeks doing EVERYTHING I can to get rid of it!"

"But Seahawk might-"

"I don't give a damn what that annoying asshole wants! Besides, all this is your fault!"

Adora clenched her fists and argued back, "My fault?! You raped me over thirty times! I just want to know why! Why did you do it?!"

A small smile appeared on Mermista's lips while she stood up, "You wanna know why?!" The closer she got, the more her smile grew. 

Adora's heart pounded faster and faster with each passing second. Her hands fumbled with the doorknob as she tried to make her escape in fear of her life. She was suddenly pulled back as Mermista grabbed her hair tightly. She leaned against Mermista as an arm was wrapped around her neck.

"Do you wanna know why I did it?!" Mermista asked, "Because YOU were the only one who came when I asked. I asked Glimmer, Perfuma, Entrapta, even Frosta to come. But no one did. I was just curious, and I had no idea how wet it made me knowing you weren't consenting!" Then she calmed down and gave a small smile, "Besides, you'd, like, obviously say no if I asked you for sex." She loosened her grip on Adora's neck, "Now let's get you undressed."

Feeling her jacket being pulled off, Adora pulled away, "No. I'm not doing this again with you!"

Mermista bit her lip, and used every bit of strength she had to force Adora to strip all the way down. The room became extremely hot within minutes as Mermista grabbed tightly onto Adora's wrists and forced her onto the bed. As their lips touched, Adora did everything in her power to get Mermista off of her. Then came the silk. Long ropes of silk were wrapped around Adora's arms and legs; completely restraining her... Then her mouth. The more she tried to move, the more the tightly pulled silk dug into her skin. She suddenly felt Mermista's fingers slide up into her pussy. She hated every moment of this, but continued to free herself with false hope. 

It was so sudden that Mermista barely had time to hide her devious nature. It only took seconds for the truth to be uncovered to him. After kicking the door down, Seahawk stood in the doorway with an expression of shock and anger. He struggled to speak, "Mermista... You've been cheating on me!"

Mermista shot up as she glared Seahawk down. She got back to standing and left Adora tied up and forced to watch the unsettling and unpredictable scene. 

"Why are you here?! How did you find me?!" Mermista demanded. 

"I was worried about you! And after everything I've done for you! And this is how you pay me back?!" Seahawk exclaimed. 

"Get out." Mermista whispered.

"I'm not leaving." Seahawk told her sternly.

"I said get the hell out!" She began to shove him out of the room, but he restrained her by the wrists tightly, but loosened his grip. He didn't have the heart to hurt her. 

"I don't know why you're doing this, but if this is how you want to live your life, then go ahead! Because I'm done with you. With loving you." He slowly let her go, and began to head out the door.

"You fucking bastard!" Mermista exclaimed with alcohol twinging her breath. She grabbed an empty beer bottle off the table and broke it over his head.

Adora's eye widened as she saw the horrible scene before her. Blood dripped down the man's head as he took a moment to process what had just happened. "I'm done! Stay the hell away from me!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes, and slammed the door behind him as he left. Adora was left there shocked. Never in her life had she seen or expected him to ever curse.

"Now back to you." Mermista said. She turned around to look at Adora, and there was nothing in her eyes. It was as though her soul had been sucked from her body. She had a small smirk on her face as she untied the silk from around Adora's limbs and mouth.

The moment she was free, Adora shot right up. She got back to her objective: get the hell out of there. She didn't have any clothes, but unrealistically, she'd just run and ask for help. Mermista grabbed her tightly by the arm, but she wasn't having it. It was as though something in that moment changed her. Her Horde training instincts kicked in. She threw her arm back and hit Mermista in the face with her forearm. Mermista was quick to grab Adora by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Adora was about to knee Mermista in the stomach, but stopped when her leg was only a foot off the ground as she suddenly remembered: Mermista was pregnant. Adora slowly lowered her foot to the ground and met Mermista's happy gaze. Adora scratched at Mermista's chest which left long red streaks across her dark skin. Then something changed.

"Wow, Adora." Mermista said, "You really think you're, like, all fancy with your Horde training bullshit? Is it making you feel good about your pathetic life? Well you mean nothing!" The more she spoke, the more slurred her words became. She grabbed Adora's right arm and pinned it against the wall. She used both hands with one on Adora's muscle and the other on her wrist. Adora tried to pull away, but that only made the grip tighter. "You're a mistake! A fucking mistake! No wonder you were left in the Horde! You should've fucking died as a baby!" Mermista shouted. She held Adora's arm as tight as she could and began rotating it at an angle. Tears formed in Adora's eyes as she knew she couldn't escape. "Die, you pathetic fucking cunt!" Then there was a snap. Adora let out a cry as she felt her arm break. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mermista demanded, "We're finishing okay?!"

The night lasted another three hours, and not a single word was said by either of them. Adora was finally let go at two in the morning. It was struggle getting dressed with only her non-dominant hand. She walked out in a sports bra, dragging her jacket onto the ground. She tied her shirt into somewhat of a makeshift sling to hold her broken arm. She arrived back at Brightmoon in about fourty-five minutes. The guards were reluctant to let her in so late at night, but sent her to the infirmary upon seeing her horrible condition. She was limping, her face and neck were covered in bruises, and her arm was broken. 

"Adora!" Glimmer exclaimed as she ran over after teleporting into the infirmary with Bow in her arms, "What happened to you?!" 

"Was it the Horde?! Was it Catra?!" Bow asked, "Catra tried to kill you and we weren't there to help you!" 

Adora shook her head with her eyes pinned to her lap. She felt the cast being molded around her arm. "She did it again..."

"Who did it?" Glimmer asked.

"Mermista... She raped me again. And broke my arm.." Tears formed in her eyes, "I thought she just wanted to talk. She told me she wanted to talk..." She broke down crying, and couldn't get another word out. 

"Adora." 

Angella's voice made Adora look up, "Is that true?" She asked, "You need to tell me if you're telling the truth." Adora gave her a small nod. Angella's face darkened, "Mermista has caused you enough pain, and we're ending the alliance with the Kingdom of Salineas for the sake of the safety of you and the rest of the rebellion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Adora receives an invitation to meet with Mermista to discuss their future. Though she's skeptikal, she accepts and regrets it almost right off the bat. Upon her arrival, she's bound and gagged by Mermista and gets fingered. Seahawk, who has been following her due to suspicions, bursts into the room and immediately becomes angry at the fact that Mermista has been cheating on him. An altercation occurs, and it ends with Seahawk leaving and declaring that their relationship is over after getting a bottle broken over his head. Mermista goes to continue her sick plans, but Adora fights back; which ultimately fails and leaves her with a broken arm. After returning to Brightmoon, Adora explains what happened, and Brightmoon cuts ties with Salineas for good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Glimmer become worried that something else might happen to Adora

Everything had been going alright. The news of Mermista's actions and the breaking of the alliance spread like wildfire across Etheria. There wasn't a single soul who hadn't heard the news. While the first war meeting without Mermista was extremely awkward, it actually turned out working okay. Adora was able to transform again, and meditated with Perfuma (which surprisingly was working well). 

Mermista hadn't been seen since Adora had left the hotel room. But Seahawk... Adora still remembered the pain in his eyes. She hadn't seen or heard from him since either.

Even though everything was going alright for Adora, something-or rather someone-still remained on her mind: Catra. She still remember the painful sound of despair in her voice; the amount of hurt in her eyes when they last parted. She had so much she wanted to tell her, and left the moment the sky waa lovely shade of pink.

"THERE SHE GOES AGAIN!" Glimmer exclaimed as she gazed out her window.

Bow looked up at her, "What's going on?"

"It's Adora! She's going somewhere! She'd been leaving almost everyday at this time until Mermista broke her arm!" She gasped upon a sudden realization, "You don't think Mermista's still forcing her to do it with her, do you?!"

"I don't think Adora would let her do anything else. Not after all this."

"But when I talked to her before, she told me Mermista was blackmailing her and threatened to kill her!" 

Bow stood up. "Wanna go see then?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Adora took a deep breath as she use her left hand to guide her way through the woods. She'd been having such a difficult time adjusting to becoming a left-handed She-ra. It would figure that She-ra had a cast and sling as well. Even the thought frustrated her along with so many. She wondered... what if she hadn't agreed to meet Mermista? Then what? Would she have kept asking until someone else agreed? Who would've been raped instead of her? The thought of one of her friends going through all of that suffering was unbearable. 

Soon she arrived to her and Catra's designated meeting spot, and her lips curved into a smile upon seeing a figure. Her heart exploded in her chest as she neared the magicat. "Hey, Catra."

Catra's ear flicked, and her eyes of heterochromia averted to catch a glimpse of the blonde girl standing behind her. She turned around completely, and they were face to face. "A-adora?" She looked at her condition, "What the hell happened to you?!"

Adora took a deep breath, "It's a long story, but she's never hurting me again." 

Catra's feelings were conflicted, "Whatever. Let's go I guess. Scorpia does wanna talk to you about some club she made or something. I didn't catch the details." 

Together, the two began their walk to the Fright Zone side by side. 

"ADORA!" 

Catra turned around only to get hit in the face with a blast of glitter. She fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. "Sparkles?! What the hell?!" She rose to her feet and tackled Glimmer to the ground.

Bow was quick to run over to Adora's side. "Adora! What happened?! Are you hurt?! Did she do anything?! How long has she been hurting you for?! We're sorry we didn't catch on sooner! We're bad friends!" He hugged her tightly.

"Bow, everything's fine! I promise!" Adora tried to assure him. She then bit her cheek upon seeing Glimmer and Catra wrestling eachother on the ground, "Can everyone please just CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" She then mentally scolded herself for cussing. Now that everyone was quiet, Adora took a deep breath.

"Seriously, Adora?! Good job bringing these assholes here!" Catra exclaimed as she stood up while rubbing her swollen cheek.

"I didn't INVITE them!" Adora argued back.

"Oh, so they followed you! What good friends they turned out to be! Did you not tell me they sided with that damn princess when she lied after raping you?!"

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"Like hell it's not!" Catra grabbed Adora by the collar, "Come on. Let's get you far away from them. Clearly, princesses can't be trusted to help you."

"You're not taking Adora anywhere!" Glimmer argued and wrapped her arms around Adora.

"She's coming with me! Back to the Fright Zone where she belongs! I don't care what she does! As long as she's not ALONE with a princess! Because all that will happen is she'll get raped."

"The only one that's been raping her was Mermista! I can guarantee you she's been fine! Because unlike you, we actually care about her!"

"Is that so?! Then why didn't you believe her when she told you she was the victim?! Clearly she means nothing to you! She probably only matters to you because she's She-ra!"

The arguing faded into the background. Adora shut her eyes, her face heating up. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. The noise all around her became too much. She threw herself forward, breaking free of Catra and Glimmer's grasp, "Just leave me alone! Everyone!" And suddenly it was quiet. 

"Adora-" Bow reached out to her.

Adora burst into a sprint. She felt her chest getting extremely tight. Her face became overwhelmingly hot, and she couldn't breathe. She fell to the ground and clutched her chest. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't breathe. Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra looks back on her life.

Cassandra threw her head back as she felt the rush flow through her veins. The plastic hairs on long scarlet wig tickled her back, but she was used to it by now. The rope around her arm was loosened. Then she bit her lip and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the stranger inserted his dick into her. She was never able to see his face, as there was a blindfold covering her eyes. How she hated this... 

She had no idea how long it had been since this had began. She remembered how awful she felt after- No... She didn't want to think about it... But she remembered how sluggish she felt walking through the alleys clutching her stomach. Then... He came and took her in. In a world where she felt like no one cared about her, he was there. 

He called her beautiful and loved her. Then after a drink together, she felt extremely tired, and the next thing she knew, she was in a dark room covered in tattoos with her hair buzzed off. 

She'd tried to escape no matter how much they beat her. Then they gave her the pills... Then injections... The high it all gave her was incomparable to anything she'd ever felt. 

Cassandra took a deep breath of disgusting air, remembering how she used to cry and scream when they hit her with their belts. Now she felt nothing. She used to love spending time with her friends and her boyfriend, but they all left her. She used to love sex, but now it was the bane of her existence... And her life. She hated her new name and used to fight them whenever they used it, but now it was her life. 

"This is the one that used to be the princess, right?" One voice said. 

"That's her." The other said.

"What got her sent here anyway?" 

"You didn't hear? She raped her friend and beat her boyfriend."

"Huh. Sounds like a shitty person. Just what I want. Besides what's her name? Mermista, right?"

"It's Cassandra."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra makes a surprising decision.

"Hey! Adora!"

Adora awoke to see three figures standing over her. There was Bow, Glimmer, and... Catra? 

"Adora!" Bow cried out, "You're alive!"

Adora sat up, only to get hugged. She was taken aback and confused. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"We found you in the woods unconscious!" Glimmer said as she tightened her grasp on Catra's shoulder. 

"I found her! You both just followed me!" Catra argued. 

Adora glanced around, seeing she was in her room. Then she saw the handcuffs around Catra's wrists. "Catra? What are you doing here?" 

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you alone with princesses!" 

"She's joining the rebellion." Glimmer said. 

"I'm- only doing it for you, okay?" Catra muttered. 

Adora's eyes widened. She had no idea what to say. "You're serious... R-right? Please tell me you're serious."

"Don't worry. She totally isn't going anywhere." Glimmer said, "And if she tries anything, she's totally gonna get it." Glitter and light formed around her balled fist. 

"Catra is expected to sign a few more contracts." A guard said, standing in the doorway. 

"MORE?! I've been signing them for-" Catra was interrupted as she was teleported out of the room with Glimmer.

Bow looked at Adora, "Are you feeling any better?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ran off like that." Adora said. 

"No, no, no. Adora, we should've believed you because you'd never do anything like that to anyone."

Adora shook her head, "You couldn't have known. I just- I don't know." 

Bow hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay."

"Why is SHE here?!" Frosta exclaimed as she motioned to Catra who was still handcuffed. 

"I thought she was with the Horde." Perfuma said. 

"Wow, I feel so welcome." Catra muttered. 

This was Catra's first war meeting, and would be some sort of way to prove herself to be worthy of getting the stupid cuffs off. 

"She's now with us whether she likes it or not." Glimmer proudly proclaimed

"Lucky me.." Catra said, "Besides, princesses can't be trusted alone with Adora." And with that, everyone stared daggers at her. 

Adora put her hand on Catra's shoulder. "Thanks, Catra..."

"Whatever." Catra said, leaning her head on Adora's chest.

And the meeting began. It didn't last very long, as nobody really had any idea what the Horde was up to.

Catra gazed up at uncomfortable Adora who bit her lip. Then she decided to take a huge risk. Taking a deep breath she muttered, "Last I heard, the Horde was planning on attacking Elberon any day now...." 

Suddenly the room went quiet as everyone gazed at her in surprise. Nobody had a clue what to say. 

"And... You're telling the truth?" Perfuma said, breaking the awkward silence. 

And before Catra could answer, a guard ran into the room, "The Horde has been reported in Elberon!" 

"Told you." Catra said. 

The battle ended up going well, as the rebellion had won. Catra sat on Adora's bed, rubbing her wrists that were now free of the cuffs. Adora reached over and put her left hand on Catra's shoulder. 

"Thanks for your help today." Adora said. 

"Whatever. It's not that big of a deal." Catra replied. 

"Of course it is. You helped the rebellion for me." She chuckled, "I didn't know you liked me that much."

"Shut up!" Catra laughed as tackled her to the ground. 

Adora suddenly stopped. There was a newfound fear in her eyes. Her breathing became extremely heavy. 

"Adora?" Catra got off of her.

Adora suddenly snapped back to reality. "I-" She got up, "I'm sorry... I just- I can't get her out of head. She forced me for so long... And just- I don't know." She shook her head and rubbed her temples, sitting back on the bed. 

"Well it's not happening again." Catra said, "And if she tries anything, I swear to god I'll kill her."

"Thanks." Adora said, then suddenly a smile formed across her lips before she tackled Catra to the ground.

"Hey! What the heck, Adora?!" She struggled to get up, and Adora wrapped her arms around Catra while laughing. In response, Catra began tickling her, and Adora responded in the same way. Both girls fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably until they'd eventually pass out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seahawk owes a favour to an old friend.

Taking a sip of his meade, Redd waited for someone to show up. 

Seahawk took a deep breath and headed toward the pub. It had been nearly a year since the incident that gave him a minor concussion. He'd since been healed, and only had to deal with slight memory loss. He opened the doors and immediately spotted his by the bar. 

"Ah! Seahawk! My old mate!" Redd greeted, and put an arm around his shoulder, "How have you been?" 

Seahawk forced a small smile, "Absolutely splendid." He lied, "Is there a reason you wanted to meet?"

"Well, I'm leaving."

"Again? Where are you headed?" 

"Wherever the sea takes me. Now I need you do me a small favor." 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Well..." He kicked an old duffel bag at his feet, "I need you to get rid of this for me. I would, but I simply have no time." 

"No problem. But what is it?"

"Just something I had, that no longer works, and is far beyond repair." 

Seahawk nodded, pushing away the headache he had. Him and Redd talked for hours, and left when they were ushered out at closing time. They parted ways, and Seahawk held the bag in his arms. Whatever was inside was extremely heavy and smelled horrid. He had a hard time holding it, but soon arrived to the dump. 

He place whatever it was down at his feet for a moment before going to pick it up, then stopped upon seeing it move. With his eyes widened and a bit of hesitation, he opened it and immediately backed away with his hand on his chest. 

In the bag was a young woman in absolutely horrible condition. Her skin was covered in tattoos, bruises, scars, and open sores. She was extremely malnourished. Her hair was extremely short. She was anally bleeding. Syringes surrounded her. There were rope burns on her neck, ankles, and wrists. Then... She was pregnant... Thankfully she was warm and breathing. 

Seahawk wasted no time and took her to the hospital. She was immediately taken in, and was taken in for hours. In the waiting room, he sat there... Just waiting to hear about her. 

It was nearly four in the morning when he was brought in to see her. 

"She's alright." The doctor told him, "If you hadn't brought her in, she surely wouldn't have made it."

"What about her baby?" Seahawk asked. 

"The child was taken out. She's healthy aside from a small birth defect. Now come along. Please talk to her and try to identify her." 

Seahawk entered the room to gaze upon the girl. Bandaged were wrapped around her wounds. She looked way cleaner and wore a hospital gown. She looked over at him and they locked eyes. The girl was beautiful, and looked extremely familiar. 

"Hello, miss." Seahawk said and kissed her hand. 

"Oh, hello... Sir... I guess." The girl responded. 

"Could you tell me your name?"

The girl stopped, "I don't remember... I don't know anything about myself..."

Seahawk nodded, understanding this to be amnesia, "What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

The girl took a moment to think, "I... He was chasing me with a whip, and I don't remember why... But I remember you..."

Seahawk raised an eyebrow, "I don't suppose we've ever met before." 

"I remember you were very upset..."

Seahawk took a moment to think of what she'd look like if she wasn't a mess. Then his eyes widened. He felt his stomach knot up. A lump formed in his throat. He knew, and suddenly everything started making sense to him. "Mermista..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seahawk's feelings are extremely conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I was having a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter. No matter what I put, I wasn't pleased. Hope this is worth it.

Seahawk gazed at Mermista before him. His hands were shaky and a lump in his throat formed.

"Is that my name?" Mermista asked. 

"Yes." Seahawk responded as he stared down. He didn't dare make eye contact with her.

The girl put her hands around her forearms and looked down, "Who are you?"

"Seahawk." The pirate responded.

"I remember you. I remember how good you were to me."

Seahawk looked up, "You do? Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember... All the men... There were lots of them... They were all horrible to me... But you saved me... So, thanks." She met his eyes once more as she gave him a small smile.

Seahawk blushed, but was quick to compose himself, "Do you remember anything else?" 

Mermista simply shook her head, "Sorry."

And they were both silent for a moment until Mermista finally spoke. 

"Why were you angry?" She asked and looked down at her bandaged hands.

Seahawk saw no reason to lie. The traumatizing experience of being beaten and yelled at by her had caused him to begin to think a certain way. As mean as it may have sounded to some, he believed she should be accountable for her actions... even if she didn't remember doing them. "You cheated on me, and raped someone... then beat me when I caught you." 

"Oh." Mermista said and took a moment more to process what he just told her, "Then why are you helping me if I was that shitty of a person?" 

He didn't have an answer. The moment he learned it was her, he had every right to walk out. But why didn't he? She was harmless, and needed help after being in a trafficking ring for almost a year, and she was only seventeen. "Okay. I'll stay with you and help you get back on your feet, okay Mermista."

"Thank you, Seahawk." She said and gave him a small smile that warmed his heart. He had really missed seeing her smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora receives some shocking news.

It had been a while since Catra had joined the rebellion, and the others had grown on her. It was a hard transition from Mermista being banished and Catra joining. Despite everything that had been going on, the biggest challenge was actually getting Catra separated from Adora.

After another victory, Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and Catra all headed back to Brightmoon. 

"That was awesome!" Bow exclaimed as he threw his arms around the others. "Catra! You did so great out there!"

"No, seriously." Adora said to her now girlfriend, "That was pretty cool." She gave her a goofy smile. 

"Shut up!" Catra exclaimed as she gave Adora playful shove while giggling. 

"I knew you liked me."

"We are literally dating, idiot!"

Soon the four arrived to be greeted by Angella. 

"Adora, I need to speak with you a moment." She said very sternly, "Come with me." 

Adora replied with a nod and followed Angella to somewhere that privacy would be ensured, while Bow and Glimmer had to hold Catra back from following her. 

Taking a deep breath. Angella spoke. "I've received word that Mermista has been found in terrible condition, and bearing your child."

Adora's eyes widened and she suddenly felt sick. She hadn't thought about what had happened in so long. The reminder was like getting punched in the stomach. 

"I need you to make an important decision, Adora." Angella said, "Do you wish to testify for full custody of the child?" 

Adora took a deep breath. She was aware that she would one day have to deal with more of Mermista, but she wasn't prepared. If anything, all she wanted was to forget it ever happened; leave the entire experience behind. "No. I don't- I honestly don't wanna be involved in the situation..."

Angella gave her a nod. "Very well. I will notify the court of your decision."

Upon being excused, Adora headed to her room where she was immediately tackled by Catra.

"What did she tell you?" Catra asked.

"Nothing really." Adora said and pushed Catra off of her, "Just- I don't know. A lot. But at least I'm not gonna be involved in the cast against Mermista. I refused to testify." 

"What do you mean you refused?!" Catra exclaimed, "You could get a restraining order against her!" 

"Is that really necessary? I honestly don't care what happens as long as I'm not raped again..." She put her hand to her chest and sat down on the bed.

Catra sat down beside her. "Adora, she's not gonna touch you again, and I'll fucking kill her if she does, okay?" 

Adora felt better and smiled. "Thanks, Catra." She leaned her head against Catra's shoulder, feeling her soft purrs.


End file.
